This invention relates to a household device for catching insects.
Various mechanical devices have heretofore been devised for catching or killing insects which enter and crawl along the interior walls or ceilings of a house. An elongated projectile type of insect killing device is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 629,998 wherein a head is projected into contact with an insect or fly crawling on a wall or ceiling surface. Fly catching devices carried on the ends of elongated handles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,311,704, 2,437,447 and 3,449,856. Such devices generally entrap a flying or crawling insect within an enclosure and the insect is retained therein by means of an adhesive coating on some interior surface of the enclosure.
Prior insect killing or catching devices as aforementioned are usually impractical or ineffective for the intended purpose because of their size, shape and manufacturing cost. It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an insect catching device that is economical and effective as compared to prior devices heretofore proposed.